Eternity
by Vance'E
Summary: E eu espero que você encontre a liberdade. Para a eternidade.


******Disclaimer**: Remus e Emmeline definitivamente não me pertencem e sim a J.K. Rowling e a música Eternity é do Robbie Williams. ;D

**N/A: **Hey (:

Bom quase não se tem fics sobre esse shipper, mas eu realmente gosto deles, e espero que gostem da song.

beijo ;

E. Vance.

* * *

**Eternity**

_E eu espero que você encontre a liberdade_

_Para a eternidade_

**Close your eyes so you don't feel them**

Feche seus olhos, você não os sente

**They don't need to see you cry**

Eles não necessitam vê-la chorar

**I can't promise I will heal you**

Eu não posso prometer curá-la

**But if you want to I will try**

Mas se você quiser eu vou tentar

**To sing this summer serenade**

Cantar essa serenata de verão

**The past is done we've been betrayed It's true**

O passado é feito nós é que denunciamos o que é verdadeiro

**Some might say the truth will out**

Alguns puderam colocar a verdade para fora

**But I believe without a doubt in you**

Mas eu acredito sem dúvida em você

Eu fechei meus olhos, e apenas senti.

Senti a suave brisa morna com um leve tom gelado acariciar meu rosto.

Senti o calor do sol poente a minha frente, um calor morno, aconchegante.

Senti ele ao meu lado.

Senti o amor dele ao meu lado.

Senti o meu amor dentro de mim.

Senti o verão ao fim.

Senti que exatamente como o verão, ele iria embora também.

Nada do que eu falasse iria adiantar.

Até porque eu sinceramente não queria o impedir, pessoas que são 'obrigadas' a permanecer ao lado de outras se tornam amarguradas e eu não queria isso. Gostava dele da forma que eu me lembrava, e se fosse pra viver de lembranças que sejam as boas.

Eu o admiro profundamente, porque enquanto o julgavam incapaz de manter um relacionamento ele provou o contrário. Se julgava que aquela fosse a verdade, mais ele me disse que era capaz de me amar.

E eu acreditei na sua verdade.

**You were there for summer dreaming**

Você era meu sonho de verão

**And you gave me what I need**

E você deu-me o que necessito

**And I hope you find your freedom**

E eu espero que você encontre a liberdade

Você foi o meu sonho de verão.

E você trouxe o que eu precisava.

Você me fez senti o que jamais senti por alguém antes. Você fez despertar em mim o que eu não conhecia, e que não esqueceria.

Você trouxe cor ao verão.

Você trouxe calor ao meu coração.

Algo que eu jamais faria seria te prender. Pois com o tempo eu tenho receio de descobrir que foi como os outros, que passaria a ser nada.

Você foi o meu sonho de verão.

Você apareceu no momento certo e me deu a coisa certa.

Mas você tem os seus propósitos, você busca a sua sonhada liberdade e não serei eu a te privar dela.

Então vá. E eu espero que você encontre a sua liberdade.

**Yesterday when we were walking**

Ontem quando nós estávamos andando

**You talked about your ma and dad**

Você falou sobre sua mãe e seu pai

**What they did that made you happy**

O que eles fazem para fazer você feliz

**What they did that made you sad**

O que eles fazem para fazer você triste

**We sat and watched the sun go down**

Nós sentamos e prestamos atenção no por do sol

**Then picked a star before we lost the moon**

Então escolha uma estrela antes que nós perdamos a lua

**Youth is wasted on the Young**

A juventude é desperdiçada pelos jovens

**Before you know it's come and gone too soon**

Antes que você saiba ela está indo embora e vindo logo

Ontem ao cair da noite, caminhamos pela praia e você me contou sobre os pais. Sobre a forma com que lhe faziam tudo para lhe agradar e te tornar feliz e da forma com que te superprotegiam e lhe sufocavam.

Então, nos sentamos e observamos juntos, pela ultima vez, a despedida do sol.

A despedida do verão.

A despedida do nosso sentimento.

A nossa despedida.

Então, olhe para o céu e escolha a estrela que registrará o que vivemos, mais seja rápido, pois o fim se aproxima e já vamos perder a lua. E vamos nos perder.

Os jovens desperdiçam a sua energia, sua alegria, sua juventude.

Quando dão por si, já não as tem mais.

Não façamos como o resto deles.

Vamos viver nossas vidas e fazer o que nos der na cabeça sem medo de errar e ser feliz. Sem temer o amanhã. Sem temer viver.

**You were there for summer dreaming**

Você era meu sonho de verão

**And you gave me what I need**

E você deu-me o que necessito

**And I hope you find your freedom**

E eu espero que você encontre a liberdade

Você foi o meu sonho de verão.

E você trouxe na hora certa, no momento certo, da forma certa o que eu necessitava.

E eu espero que tenha te causado as mesmas sensações que me causou. Espero que encontre o que realmente busca e que encontre o que buscar. Você é livre. Mais busca a liberdade. E eu espero que você encontre a sua liberdade.

**You were there for summer dreaming**

Você era meu sonho de verão

**And you are a friend indeed**

E você era um amigo certamente

**And I hope you find your freedom**

E eu espero que você encontre a liberdade

**Eventually**

Eventualmente

Você foi o meu melhor sonho de verão.

E você foi o meu maior amigo, certamente.

Mas você tem que partir.

Então abra tuas asas, abra teus olhos, abra teu coração e amplie seus horizontes e seja feliz.

Não tema.

Não tenha receio.

E busque a sua idealizada liberdade. Eventualmente, eu espero que você encontre a sua liberdade.

**You were there for summer dreaming**

Você era meu sonho de verão

**And you gave me what I need**

E você deu-me o que necessito

**And I know you'll find your freedom**

E eu espero que você encontre a liberdade

Você era meu sonho de verão.

E eu te dei o meu amor. E você me deu em troca o que eu precisava, o seu amor.

E eles sempre serão um do outro, pois presentes não se devolvem.

Mais agora que dará o que você necessita sou eu. E eu te dou a liberdade.

Vá buscá-la e não olhes para trás, e se mesmo assim olhar vai ver que eu estou aqui, velando por ti, observando o seu vôo livre e belo, observando a sua busca pela liberdade que idealizar estar acompanhada da felicidade.

E eu sinceramente espero que você encontre a liberdade.

Eventualmente.

**For eternity**

Para a eternidade

Para toda a eternidade.


End file.
